


To Protect Loved Ones

by BriarLovesU



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Attempt at Suspense, Protection obsession, Rating May Change, Slight horror, Suspense, or closer to using horror tropes?, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLovesU/pseuds/BriarLovesU
Summary: "Well, it's not like you can just lock us up somewhere safe. Would be a lot easier if you could, hm?"Daniel's face went blank and his eyes gained a vacant look. Almost on what seemed like instinct, the white rings washed over him. His head turned to Vlad slowly as a light blue light came from the area of his core. "That's a great idea." It was barely a whisper.---------An obsession can take you to great places and heights. But it can also twist and consume a soul. The best of intentions can become the worst of outcomes.
Comments: 63
Kudos: 123





	1. The Suggestion, Vlad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gally_hin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/gifts).



> This was just going to be a quick moment in one of my other fics but gally liked this idea so much I wanted to do a whole fic. So this is for gally_hin who has some great art floating around, go check it. Share the love.
> 
> I'm under the belief that any obsession can be corrupted and twisted and taken to an extreme. This is the first chapter of what happens when a good obsession gets an idea that twists it.
> 
> It's a short first chapter, I know. I dont do third person, this is an experiment to see if I can keep it up. This is also a huge departure from what I normally do...I havent decided if thisll get a happy or horror ending yet so beware I guess...

"What is your problem?!" Daniel yelled.

Vlad honestly didn't know what he was so upset about. The incident he assumed Daniel was talking about hadn't even been the biggest of the week. He hadn't even been the most ambitious. It was just a simple ploy for ratings. The incident boosted Phantom's approval as well. That should be good news. There was barely a look up in the direction of the floating hero.

"Can we not today, Daniel? I am very busy at the moment," Vlad sighed. Hormonal teenage rage was the last thing he wanted to deal with today.

White gloves tightened in anger. Scratching of Vlad's pen was the only sound in the office. With a guttural scream, Daniel swept the papers off the desk. They fluttered to the floor and Vlad tapped his pen on the desk, a slight red glow to eyes. "YOU BROKE OFF THE TOP OFF A CHURCH SPIRE!" Daniel took in handfuls of his suit.

"I didn't know you were religious," Vlad said unimpressed. He pried the fingers ruining his jacket off.

"It almost fell on someone you self absorbed asshole!" Daniel yanked his hands away and slammed them down, almost cracking the wood. "Do you ever think of anyone besides yourself?!"

"You didn't have to interfere with my plans. That spire would have been just fine," Vlad slowly brushed off and unwrinkled his jacket. "But of course you have to be the hero."

"You were endangering people! Even if I wanted to, I can't ignore that," Daniel's shoulders slumped and he transformed in a flash of bright light to the black haired teen. That black hair was grabbed anxiously by the teen as he started to pace. "I'm serious fruitloop, you can't keep doing things like that. What the fuck happened to our truce?"

"Language." A roll off blue eyes and another lap of pacing. "I would like an actual truce instead of these half thought through agreements to leave each other alone, little badger." There was a scoff that Vlad held up a hand to. "And if your obsession is bothering you that much then maybe you should fulfill it differently."

"I meant morally Vlad! Directly, indirectly, it doesn't matter, you always seem to put people in danger and I'm sick of it. I'm trying to work with you for once. And yeah it would hurt a little to ignore your super villain level bullshit but the town isn't my focus… are you even listening to me?" The pacing stopped.

Vlad had chosen to pick up all his papers while the boy ranted over nonsense. "Not particularly." Something between a growl and a frustrated scream echoed the room. Toxic green eyes glared before both hands dragged down Daniel's face, stretching the skin slightly. "People would be in less danger if you just let me be, boy."

"I can't do that. I can't stand back and let the consequences of your actions hurt someone. I don't want to have to fight you anymore. Why do you have to make things so confusing?!" Vlad rose an eyebrow at that. "It would be so much easier to balance my obsession if you were just a villain again." A smirk came from the older halfa.

"Ah, I see. I'm under your protection now? I'm flattered little badger~" Another glare. "Well, it's not like you can just lock us up somewhere safe. Would be a lot easier if you could, hm?"

Daniel's face went blank and his eyes gained a vacant look. Almost on what seemed like instinct, the white rings washed over him. His head turned to Vlad slowly as a light blue light came from the area of his core. "That's a great idea." It was barely a whisper.

_ Oh, no. Had the boy really never thought about this? _ Vlad calmly approached the now fully obsessed half ghost. "Daniel, I was joking." He started flying toward the ceiling. "Boy stop! Daniel! Daniel! DANNY!" The Phantom made his exit. Vlad ran his hands through his silver hair. "Sugar cookies, this is bad."

Black rings brought out Plasmius and he quickly followed. Phantom was quick and the skies were empty of any black streaks.  _ Where did he go? Who would be first for him to pick up? _ Stroking his goatee, Plasmius contemplated how Daniel would choose the order or even the people that would be at the center of his obsession. If he was lucky, he would be last or not at all and he could stop this madness.

"Good, you followed." A hollow voice spoke from behind Plasmius. He quickly twisted around only to see Daniel with his finger on the trigger of a thermos. The last thing Plasmius saw was a white beam before being pulled into a dark, cramped space.

A spin of the cap left him in utter darkness.


	2. Jack and Maddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom is not acting normal. Jack and Maddie have no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry, I wanted to get this out for Oct but life hit me hard here....
> 
> I had a beta for this! They were great and helped me fix some stuff that was wonky so I'm happy with this chapter
> 
> Beta for this ch: MortemGrimalkinMessor

Phantom was acting strange. The Fentons had been surveying the damage from an earlier fight between him and the Wisconsin Ghost, near the old church. By this point most in the area had gone home and the Fenton scientists were left to their own devices collecting samples. That’s when Phantom had appeared before them with a blank stare and a glowing chest. And, of course, the Fentons wasted no time in taking the opportunity presented to them. Jack was first to shoot. The ghost boy didn’t flinch as a green ball of energy flew past him.

“I almost got him that time Mads!” Jack shouted in his small victory.

The victory was short lived because that’s when Phantom moved. His legs formed a tail that flickered sharply and he moved his head from Maddie to Jack very slowly. Faster than they thought he was capable of, he dove straight for the ground, phasing through. Ice gathered around the area his form came in contact with.

After diving into the ground, the ghost came up right in front Jack. Snatching the still smoking weapon, Phantom looked it over before breaking it on his knee. Jack hadn’t been this close to this particular ghost in a while and it took him a moment to compose himself when Phantom had violently taken and broken his defense against ghosts. Jack inhaled sharply. Another gun was quickly in the face of the floating teen. There was only a head tilt in response as he studied the new weapon. A disappointed face later and a small breath of frost crawled up the metal. The orange clad Fenton had to drop it before ice got to his hand. Blank green eyes looked straight into steadily more frightened blue ones before darting around looking for something on Jack. Phantom floated slowly after the backing up form of the male Fenton as his fumbling hands tried to pull out something new. A shot that almost grazed both hunter and ghost made the ghost go back to the air.

“Jack!” Maddie ran over to her husband, unsettled by Phantom’s new behavior.   
  
Instead of flying off like Phantom tended to around the two scientists, he stayed within their view, just out of shooting range. Almost goading them to start attacking him again. Maddie steadied her aim, needing to land this shot. She fired as Phantom came straight for her, continuing and missing as he grew closer. At the final one, he pushed her gun up making the shot misfire into the air. Ripping it from her hands, he threw it to the side and started pulling more weapons from her suit. In an effort to get him off of her, Maddie unfurled her anti ghost staff and swung it at the specter. His gloved hand caught it inches from his face, the staff instantly growing icy. With a flip of a wrist, it snapped. Jack grabbed his wife’s shoulders and pulled her back.

“Maddie, one of the capture weapons,” Jack whispered quickly.

“But Jack, he always manages to dodge those! We never get hit and if we do he just breaks through them,” Maddie whispered back.   
  
“Somethings wrong with Phantom, he hasn’t even talked! We need to slow him down at least,” Jack’s eyes went back to Phantom’s warily. “We need to get out of here and regroup.”

Nodding, Maddie knew he was right. They hadn’t been prepared for whatever Phantom was currently doing. It went against all known behavior and actions he had previously displayed. Maddie brought out their newly made netting gun, meant to encase tougher, bigger ghosts. Phantom’s eyes lit up and the spot on his chest glowed brighter.

“There it is! I knew you had it!” Phantom’s voice rang out. “I was looking everywhere for it.”

It paralyzed both hunters. It was nothing like the boyish voice they were use to from him. Echoes from it were still bouncing through the street and there was an undertone of an unknown language being spoken at the same time. And though said as though he was excited, there were no emotions bleeding into the tone. Cold. It was as cold as the ice Phantom made.

The ghost used their shock to take the net gun from them and point it straight at them. He gave an empty smile and fired at the Fenton’s huddled forms. It did its job and tangled both of them in a mess of anti ghost ropes. Humming started to come toward them. Jack twisted himself around to watch a pleased Phantom grab the top of the netting and lift them up with a grunt.   
  
“Let us go you spook!” Jack cried out, trying to untangle himself enough to get free.

“Why? Now I can make sure you’re safe!” Phantom hummed out.   
  
“What nonsense are you spewing? We aren’t safe!” Maddie was searching for one of her knives.

“You will be safe, you will be,” the ghost muttered.

He flew them off in a familiar direction, disappearing along the way.


	3. Sam and Tucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Tucker get a call to arms from Danny. But something is off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First!! I would like to shout out my lovely beta that did wonderful work helping with this chapter. I was struggling with how play parts  
> of it and they really helped. [ Goten_Son_Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/pseuds/Goten_Son_Ten), I love you so much.
> 
> I also figured out how long this was going to be and with a new story idea, I need to finish this one up. So hopefully all chapters will be out by next month. That's the plan.
> 
> Lastly, not as fun but I have to put this in all my new stuff for a while. Someone found one of my stories on wattpad. They still sorta credited me but never asked to put it up. I would like to keep agency of my stories so I asked no one does this. I go by BriarLovesU in most places, dont have a wattpad account, and I dont cross post so if you guys see any of my work somewhere else let me know.
> 
> Do not post this to another site please.

"Danny, slow down! I can't understand you," Sam was already preparing herself for a fight based on Danny's frantic rambling. "Now say that again, slowly. What happened to your parents?"

"They're gone! I woke up from a fight with Vlad and they were just gone!" Danny was panicking over the phone.

Something was… off about Danny's tone. It certainly sounded panicked but it was almost robotically so. The echo making it through the phone had her muscles tensing. Sam's body hadn't responded to any ghost in this way since the portal first opened, let alone for her best friend. His echo had become comforting and cooling to her more erratic emotions. And as much as Sam didn't trust Vlad, the man hadn't tried anything close to this in months.

"I thought you were trying to make a truce with Vla-"

"I was! I was meeting with him about it when he just attacked!" Danny cut her off, starting to talk too fast again.

"Alright, calm down. Come to my place and we'll think up a plan. I'll call Tucker," she said with a level voice.

"Okay," Danny answered softly. Sam could have sworn his tone was pleased before he hung up.

With a deep sigh, Sam called up Tucker. She started packing her bag with weapons. As many as she could fit. Whatever was going on, it was going to be a fight.

"What's up Sam?" Tucker answered, yawning. “It’s like 6 in the morning.”

"We've got a code vampire," Sam cut to the chase.

"Wait, isn't that for Vl-" Tucker started surprised.

"Yes, Vlad doing something really big and stupid. Danny thinks he took his parents."

"Why don't you sound so sure?" Sounds of Tucker getting ready came through the phone.

“Danny sounded weird. Like he does when he’s faking an emotion,” Sam flung her ready backpack onto the bed and started tying on her boots. “And this doesn’t seem like something Plasmius would do. This feels like something he’d do if he was desperate and if he’s been using the truce to hide planning than he’s had plenty of time to figure out something better than this.”

“Yeah, he does normally separate Danny’s parents. At least somewhat. Let me check something,” Tucker mumbled and was silent for a minute or two. “I think Vlad’s missing.”

“What? What do you mean?” Sam’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I mean I think he may be missing. I still have access to Vlad’s less guarded cameras. Danny stormed past his secretary at town hall like yesterday around five-ish, probably about that fight they had, and never left. Everyone in town hall and his corporate office look like they’re all panicking because they can’t get ahold of him,” Tucker was starting to sound worried. “Maybe Vlad did do something.”

“I don’t know Tuck,” Sam finished tying her boots. “Whatever’s happening at least involves him but I'm not sure how. And again, Danny sounded really off. I could tell he was in ghost form even with all the stuff you put on the phones to filter the echoes and static out.”

“That shouldn’t be possible, I made sure it could handle ghost speak just in case we had to use him to translate over the phone,” Tucker opened his front door with a squeak. “I’ll be there in five. Try to see if you can get more info from him if he makes it there first.”

“Got it,” Sam hung up with a sigh.

The goth turned to look out the window for either of her friends and came face to face with the ghost boy, nearly falling backwards in surprise. Gloved hands caught her firmly with a brief look of panicked concern on his face. Danny's ghostly aura felt like a cage, when it normally felt like safety. This close to him, Sam noticed that his pupils were almost gone and the green of his irises were starting to swirl and bleed into the whites of his eyes. She had never seen him this ghost like before. His signature emblem was no longer even visible behind the bright light blue glow coming from his chest. Frost was beginning to creep and coat his suit from the area.

“Danny!” Sam’s breathing calmed down slowly. She took in his appearance with concern. While calmer, the air was still pressing into her, caging her, keeping her frozen in place.

“Something happened to me while I was out. I haven’t been able to change back,” his monotone voice filled the room and bounced off the walls. At Sam’s confusion he continued. “That’s why my voice is off.”

Sam nodded, not taking her eyes off him. Something was very wrong with him. The blank face morphed into concern when she stayed silent. He started inspecting every spot of her. Getting into Sam's personal space and manhandling her like a precious doll. She felt like she was a prized doll.

“Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Why aren’t you saying anything? Ą̷͆r̴̤̈́e̷͎ ̶͊͜y̵̟͊ō̵̞u̴͎̐ ̸͓̈́o̴̅͜k̷̪a̸̞y̵̧̿?̸̢̏!̸̧̃  _ P̵̡̛̺̦̈́͌́̀̆͋̔͝͝l̷͙͙͈̱̃̉̄e̵̠̬̥͍̥̖̺̝̳̿̈́̈́̅̈́̃͒̕ȃ̴̠͑̃͐̓̓͘͠͠s̷̗̭̤̏͛̈e̶͙̟͋̋̒̈͗̚̚̚͝͠ ̶̨̨̜̫̺͓͇͊̑͒͐̂̍͛͘b̸͈̪͕̂̾̀̄̏͊̿̏e̸̟̠̯͉̽͌͛͠ ̸͖̳͙̦̳͚̲̘̈́́̒̾̌̃̓͘̕ǫ̵̖͉̰̝͖̦̍͛̅͐͋͠k̴̻͋a̷̭̰͕͍̟̝͗y̵̠̟̟͚̠͒̒̈́͗̆͛̓̒̀͜!̴̢̫̟̜͓̠͚̞͓͌̎̈̾̓̈́̔̓̏͐”  _ Danny’s grip became icy.

With a quick smack, Sam pulled away. Wide eyed, she backed away. “I-I’m fine. Danny, what’s going on?”

“They’re gone! My parents are gone! I don’t know where they went,” his voice was back to the same echo it had when he arrived. “They might not be safe.”

"What," Sam slowly backed away more, trying to put her computer table between them. "What exactly happened?"

"I don't know. I was fighting Vlad then he knocked me out! I woke up still in ghost form and my parents were missing! The Rv and the speeder are still at the house! I know he took them!" Danny wrung his hands together, worried sounding. Without even noticing, he floated through the table to get closer to her. "You have to help me find them."

"Alright, as soon as Tuck gets here, we'll go investigate okay?" Sam hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

There was a quick nod and Danny started flinting around her room. The entire wait for Tucker consisted of him looking in every nook of Sam's room. The closet, under the bed, behind her dressers were all checked. Inbetween, Danny would stick his head through the door or window like some vigilante guard. Sam was afraid if she moved, he would snap at her. Danny had never truly frightened her like this before. He was a blur for most of it and watching was starting to make Sam a little sick. Finally he spotted Tucker walking up and grabbed Sam.

She barely managed to snatch up her backpack as he phased them out of the house and flew them down to the techno geek. Tucker had no warning before being scooped up as well. His PDA almost dropped out of his hands.

"What the hell man?! I thought we agreed on some warning," Tucker's grip on his PDA was tight. It only grew tighter as he felt what Danny's presence was like, curling up as much as he could while being held.

"We had to get moving. I think Vlad might've taken them to Wisconsin," Danny was back to showing no emotion.

A worried glance from Tucker was sent Sam's way. Good, she wasn't the only one that noticed something wrong. He turned his PDA to show video of Plasmius during the church incident. 'Last fight I could find,' Tucker mouthed.

"Danny, what's wrong with your chest?" He asked out loud.

Blinking, Danny turned his head to look at Tucker. He seemed confused at the question and looked down at his own chest. No concern, just a small amount of curiosity.

“Vlad must of messed with my core,” that was the only answer Danny gave before ignoring the issue completely.

Tucker frowned at Sam. She bit her lip, thinking as she watched the ground move far beneath them. They were going a very familiar route.

“We’re going to your house?” Sam said, confused. “Shouldn’t we investigate what happened first? Or go to Vlad’s manor?”

“I said I think he took them to Wisconsin. The Ghost Zone is the fastest way there,” Danny started flying faster.

“Yeah but like, shouldn’t we check the manor first?” Tucker was back to searching on his PDA. “I can’t find anything that we can trace a path with online. We should start nearby.”

The arms around both of them tightened at this suggestion. Ice crawled from his hands to their clothes. Both shivered, Sam grabbed her arms and rubbed while Tucker tried to just bare it so he could continue with the search. It pulled back the moment they reacted.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that!” Danny seemed genuine for that single second. “But I really think we should just go straight to Wisconsin.”

“What if it’s not Vlad?” Sam finally voiced.

“It is, he took them,” Danny insisted.

Neither wanted to think Danny was lying but he had never been good at doing so. Now that they had gotten him to say that statement directly, they  _ knew  _ Danny wasn’t telling them everything. Tucker started typing on his PDA before turning it to face Sam as subtly as he could.

‘Mind control? Someone give him illusions? Ghost flu? Did something actually mess with his core?’

Sam held up two fingers before holding up four to pick the most viable options in her mind. He didn’t seem controlled or sick. But whatever the case, something was wrong with him. Wrong in an extremely unsettling way. And people were missing.

“Tucker, you might have more luck tracing Vlad’s trail if you look for mentions of Danny’s parents,” she said as carefully as she could. Tucker immediately went to work with the new angle. Danny looked satisfied that they believed him.

FentonWorks came into view and they all phased directly into the basement, bypassing even entering the house. Wasting no time, Danny shoved them all into the speeder and flew them into the portal. His fingers tapped the wheel and he was becoming jittery. Both Sam and Tucker got the distinct feeling that they were now trapped into going wherever Danny wanted. Swirls of ectoplasm past the window and besides the ever present soft wailing, the ride was unbearably quiet. Patterns of doors and islands became concerning. The direction they started going was not to Plasmius’ portal.

“Hey Danny, this is the way to your lair isn’t it?” Sam watched the doors pass. Danny’s lair was a new development, made with Frostbite’s help, but it had become a frequent stop when exploring the Zone.

“I have to pick up something from there,” he answered quickly, side glancing at her.

“Shit,” Tucker breathed out, staring at his screen in shock. “Um, Sam? Maybe we should wait in the speeder while Danny goes in. It’ll be faster.”

Tucker’s hand grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled her quickly to the door. The PDA tilted to show a picture of Danny flying off with his parents in a net. Sam let out a “Fuck!” before lunging to open the door. Locks clicked into place and an ectobeam shot past both of them, melting the locking mechanism before they could even think to reach for the button. The two friends now cowered near the door as the ghost aura that was pressing before became constricting. Unsettling, happy laughter came from the slowly brightening ghost boy.

“Danny?”

“Everything’s okay guys. Just can’t let you get hurt now that I’m so close to m̶a̷k̷i̵n̴g̸ s̷̛̫͑ų̵̼̰̂̔ͅr̸͙̞͕͂͑̒ě̸̺̼̬͇̼̂ y̸͈̗̫̞̪̬͋̈̋̉̾͊͂͑͠ó̴̺̺͖͍̪̩̦͙͍̥̂͂͜ủ̸͔͓̽'̴̧͚͇̹̤̺͉̰͎͓̈́̄̈́̌̉̈́̈̍̂͠͠ͅŗ̸̧̛̹̥͒͒͂̌̐̍̕ė̵̛̛̤̺̗͆͂̌̈́̿̽͂ ̸̧̛̛͕̦̬̥̮̖̖̜̪̬̑͑̑̉͗̑̕̚͜s̴̭̭͆̂̄̚͠a̷̛̗̹͕͎͎̰̜̹̭̭͒́̾̅̍̓͗̚͜͝f̷̨̩̘͔̥̱̳͗́ě̵̖̘͎̲̤̙̜̙̪̭̀̆̊͆̚͜͠͠ “

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “F̶̛͖͓͔̫͖͙̬̯̭̼̭̯̠͕̞̦̟̮̲͛͋͊̃͑̾̉̕͜͜ǫ̵̨̡̢̡̟̘͇̻̲̫̮͔̺̙̰̙̹̙͍̬͕̠̤̠͈͍̲̥͚̗͎̲͎͇͍̜̰̲̭͔͇̤̒̍̄̀͐̿̃̆͛̈̏̍̀̽̃͐̅͊̓̓̊̅͋̾̓̍̔̄̒̇͒̽͋̒̚̚͘͘͜͝͠ŗ̷͔͈͖̻͎̯̬͎͇͖͒͋͂̄̉͆́̊̄͘͘͜ͅȩ̴̡̢̛̪̫͇͎̤̲̪̤̠̣̩̤͔͇̘̳͈̜͔͎̙̺͔̠͎̟̹̳͖̫̳̺̱̺̗̥͍͓̩̺͎̣͓͍̮̜̗̯̲̰̻̝̤̞̝͔̤̮̤̲̩̱͇̟̣̃͑͆̊̌̿̑̂̄͐͊̅̑͌̆̈́̄̾̽͆̓̂̂͑̈̌͆̐̃̓͌̌̉͒̈̄̈́̈́̐͋͐͋̊̏̆͊͛͒̊̈́̓͗̈́͘͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͠ṿ̶̨̧̨͈̺̩̞͇̞̙̺͕͎͕͖̭̗͖̥̼̠͍̻̲̣͍̣̦̳͇̣̙͎̺͕̻͍͋͛̄̀̄̎̆̂̒̽̑́̓͒͑͒̓̂̉̈͑̈́̽̈́͂̔̉͛̓͊̈́̉͘͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅȩ̶̡̢̨̡̺̹̱͍͇͉̼̠̙̭̞̥̰̘͈͍̖͔͚̦̪̣̖̼͕̩͑̽̒̿̆͐̈́̓̅̿̈́͆͌̒̆̈́̈͛̍͂̏̇̏̈́̌͌͑̒̽͂́͗̈͘̚̕͘͜͜͠͝ŗ̶̻̻̱̩͔͓̪͔̜̤̣̠̺͚̫̥̮͇̎̒̌̍̆͠͝͝͝” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most the time I subscribe to the idea that Fentonworks is Danny's lair and Amity is his haunt....but for this I needed a place that Danny could control and both halfas and humans couldnt escape from easy....its actually led to some neat things I wanna do with environment with this story...so yay!
> 
> Also!!! If you like this please please please read [ Can I Not Grasp Them With A Tighter Clasp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782122/chapters/68010901) by [ HeroineofTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroineofTime/pseuds/HeroineofTime) . It's got the same concept as mine but they went a different direction with it. The story is already finished and is marvelous. I highly recommend reading.


	4. The Observatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad starts to deal with the reality of the situation and the Fenton parents are greeted with the familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at updating I know and I'm sorry. I have no real excuse, this chapter has been 80% done for like a month and was ready to edit days ago. It's also way longer than the other chapters in the story.
> 
> So i don't know if I mentioned this in the last chapter and i'm too lazy to check but usually I subscribed to the idea that FentonWorks is Danny's lair and Amity Park is his haunt. But I needed a place to put everyone and this was born. It was fun to mess around with.
> 
> Vlad likes talking to himself, the egomaniac. I had to cut him off a lot.
> 
> [thePurebloodPrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePurebloodPrat/pseuds/thePurebloodPrat) was the beta for this chapter! check them out~

Vlad hit the floor with as much grace as someone could after being thrown from a thing as small as the thermos. He scrambled up, being sure to take in his surroundings. They were in a long hallway filled with doors. Daniel was floating in front of a dead end.

  


"Yeah, this'll work," Daniel grinned, holding the thermos to his chest.

  


"Daniel, wherever we are, you can't just start locking people up! It's not even practical! Just please think it through before the obsession takes over completely," Vlad grabbed Daniel's arm, afraid that not having contact would leave him stranded.

  


After a moment of being free of the thermos, Vlad was able to take in more about his current situation. The air was thick with ectoplasm and the area had the distinct Phantom signature. A lair. Who in their right mind showed the boy how to make one? Yes, it was probably a good thing for him to have but it wasn't good for this situation at all. There was a sinking feeling in Vlad's gut that a lair made by someone with a protection obsession would be near impossible to escape.

  


"I have thought about it, I can keep you all safe in here! It's perfect!" Daniel patted Vlad's arm. "I'm gonna go get the others."

  


"DANIEL STOP!" Vlad kept a firm grip on his arm, determined to get pulled out of the lair with Daniel.

  


Daniel, for his part, did nothing to deter the death grip Vlad had on him. He just grinned, clearly pleased with himself, and sunk through the deadend wall behind him. A wall that didn't allow Vlad to pass through as well, despite being connected to the lair's owner. Vlad was left on the wrong side of the entrance.

  


"Sugar honey iced tea!" Vlad punched the wall.

  


In a vain attempt to get free, Vlad continued hitting and shooting at the wall. The blast marks didn't even stay long, slowly fading back to the off white paint. With a deep sigh, he crumpled to the floor. He wondered how long he would be alone for. A little selfishly, he hoped not long. Not only did he most likely need help escaping, he had slowly gotten use to not being by himself for long periods.

  


"You shouldn't have to wait too long. Nothing to panic over Plasmius," the said man stood up. "Either Daniel will come to his senses in time or he'll bring his little friends Sam and Tucker here. They may even be able to reason with him before he even gets them!"

  


A new plan to look for weak points in the lair crossed Vlad's mind and he set off. There was only one way to go and although the hallway branched out into a few rooms, there wasn't anything to note beyond a small bathroom and a kitchen that looked tacked on. The emptier rooms held a few weapons and knickknacks. To Vlad's disappointment, there were no thermoses or other containment devices. For now it was best to leave those rooms alone, can't have Daniel's attention drawn to possible advantages. 

  


Everything was precisely worn. Walls were chipped and doors were dented but any attempt to destroy either only resulted in the original damages reforming. This was beyond bad.

  


"It's built on a memory. Butter biscuits," Vlad eyed the kitchen, the one room that seemed tacked on. "All except that room."

  


This time Vlad was able to knock open the walls, ceiling, and floor. Gaping holes that lead to the edges of the skeleton of a room built on a memory littered the kitchen. Which healed the moment they were damaged. It left him in a destroyed room with no visible escape route. Another sigh left his lips and he rubbed his face before checking the cabinets and fridge to take stock. It was all mostly junk food and first aid supplies.

  


"I'll have to stay in this form until he remembers to come back with food," Vlad opened the fridge and groaned. "Why does he have pure ectoplasm in here?! This is the ghost zone, there's plenty! I swear that boy has no common sense."

  


Giving up, he went back to exploring the hall. The end of the hallway opened out into a huge domed room. Theater chairs that leaned backwards lined around a projection booth.

  


"A planetarium?" Vlad frowned. He spotted a set of stairs and headed that way.

  


The stairs spiraled upwards, the railing having small random dents and the walls that were slowly turning to metal had many scuffs. Everything was worn in that exact manner, like in a strong memory. It was a place Vlad suspected a lot of time was spent. Vlad reached the top and was presented with a telescope and another dome. This one opened and moved.

  


"No, an observatory," Vlad whispered with some hope.

  


Wasting no time, he flew up and forced open the opening for the telescope. The outside sky greeted him. Stars twinkling with the ideas of escape. He went through and almost immediately hit what could only be described as a wall.

  


"Right, we're in the ghost zone. It wouldn't show the human world," he sighed and laid his head on the invisible wall. "This is just an illusion."

  


Still, it was likely the outer wall of the lair and with less actual memory holding it together. With renewed vigor, he started blasting every inch of the starry sky.

  


\-----------

  


The two Fentons landed in a small hallway. As soon as they were free from the net, Phantom was already going through the same wall they entered from. Both Fentons attempted to follow but only met solid wall. Jack tried ramming his body into it while Maddie took out one of her remaining weapons on it.

  


“I already tried that,” a bored voice called out from a little further in.

  


Out of scientific curiosity, the Fenton’s moved further in. It became clear very quickly that they were in a recreation of an old observatory. One that was increasingly familiar. In one of the many theater-like chairs of the planetarium portion sat a familiar ghost that was leaning back, arms behind his head and feet on the back of another chair. The Wisconisn Ghost, Plasmius, was observing them enter with a raised eyebrow.

  


“Didn’t think he’d try you two first,” he mumbled.

  


"Should've suspected you were involved. You're always helping Phantom improve his image," Maddie glared at him. "What do you plan to do with us?!"

  


"I'm not really involved in the way you think I am, my dear. I got caught up in Phantom's obsession, same as you," Plasmius scratched his chin, bored. "And I'm sorry to say he means all those fights he picks with me. Despite everything I try to do for him,he still gets in my way. Teenagers."

  


Plasmius shook his head with a tut. Maddie lifted her weapon to take aim at him. There was a blank stare sent her way.

  


"I don't believe you, ghost scum," she accused. "Now let us out of here or I will shoot."

  


"I  _ can't. This isn't my lair. _ I have tried everything I could think of to get out of here myself. Now put that away Madeline dear," the ghost sat up to push the gun out of his face with a finger. "We're lucky he let you keep any of your weapons. We are going to need them for whatever gets planned. Please don't give him a reason to take advantages away from us."

  


"We're not trusting you! You and Phantom have attacked us countless times!" Maddie grabbed Plasmius' shirt and pulled him up to her level.

  


"You tell him Mads!" Jack cheered on.

  


The gun was shoved under the goateed chin, pulled close so Maddie could seethe at him. He gave a deep sigh and duplicated. Before either Fenton could react, the duplicate was pulling Maddie away by the waist while the original took the weapon. Said weapon was pocketed by Plasmius as the duplicate gently sat her down in a chair. The duplicate disappeared and Plasmius put his feet back up.

  


"If you're done, I would like to go back to what I was doing. The projections are quite lovely and we have some time to kill before we can start planning a way out of here," the ghost leaned toward the control panel and flipped a switch.

  


The dome filled up with stars and planets. They didn't act like normal projections and one could almost reach out and touch the stream of stars. Maddie, who was halfway to getting out of the chair to attack, paused in momentary amazement. Jack seemed to finally take stock of his surroundings.

  


"Where are we?" Jack frowned. "It looks like the small observatory where we use to take Danny-boy before it shut down. But I could've sworn we went through the Ghost Zone."

  


"Well that explains a lot," Plasmius muttered before looking exacerbated. "I already said you oaf. We're in a lair. Phantom's to be specific."

  


"Don't insult my husband you protoplasmic blue monster!" Maddie was on her feet again, pointing a finger at the ghost. "And say we believe you at all?! Why are you just sitting here?!"

  


"Because there's no way out of here without Daniel saying we can leave! I've already checked everything for the…" Plasmius paused. "About when did he pick you two up?"

  


"Uh, we were finishing up studying the wreckage of that fight you had. Around 7, almost 8? It was getting dark," Jack quickly said, surprised.

  


"Two hours," Plasmius groaned. "He's been in this state for two hours. For your sake especially I hope he doesn't forget food."

  


“I don’t buy it,” Maddie turned off the projection to get Plasmius’ full attention. “If you really knew what was going on and wanted to stop it then you wouldn’t just be sitting there with no plan. We’ve observed you, you’re too meticulous for that.”

  


“I did have a plan but the options for it were whittled away when he took so long to get both of you first. I need a new one now and I can’t make it with you two. At least not without revealing a few things,” Plasmius frowned. “Though it may come to that anyways. Not the most ideal setting.”

  


“What was the plan?” Jack asked carefully, putting a hand on Maddie’s shoulder.

  


“To talk him out of it, of course! Too late for that now, his core is too far gone. Maybe we could have waited it out but,” Plasmius paused and sighed. “If he remembers food, this place is too sustainable. He’ll never get a chance to slow down enough.”

  


“Explain, now. Exactly what’s going on,” Maddie demanded.

  


“I would prefer not to explain everything twice. We should be getting two more guests soon so until then,” Plasmius flipped the projection back on. “Get comfortable my dear.”

  


“I don’t fully believe that you have nothing to do with what Phantom is doing but if you’re that sure he’s out there kidnapping more people than we have to get out of here before that happens and stop him,” Maddie grabbed Jack’s arm. “Come on Jack, let’s find some way out of here.”

  


“Fine fine, just go ahead and believe I didn’t already check everywhere. There’s not a way out of here and if you two want to waste your energy looking for one, be my guest,” Plasmius waved his hand dismissively.

  


Maddie dragged her husband off to look for any way out. As they left the ghost already leaning back in the chair, Maddie couldn’t help but to find the way he relaxed… familiar. The more he had talked, the more he had gestured, the more she got a nagging feeling that she knew him. Just like this place they were in. It looked so much like where they use to take their kids, where Danny insisted on going every weekend. Her hand came up to rub a dent she could have sworn she stared at while waiting in line for a turn at the telescope.

  


“Jack, this place,” she breathed out.

  


“I know,” he looked up the stairs. “Maddie, did the Wisconsin Ghost feel familiar to you at all?”   
  
“A little,” she frowned. “Like an old friend.”

  


Jack and Maddie had about the same amount of luck in finding a way out, soon learning that no damage stayed. The room full of their weapons was concerning and a relief, both stocking back up for whatever fight they had to face in the future. They agreed, with some annoying input from the Wisconsin Ghost, that it would be best not to attack Phantom until they had a clear way out. One look in the kitchen and both decided it was better to leave the destroyed room alone.

  


A few hours into exploring and random bickering between ghost hunter and ghost that went nowhere, the feel of the lair changed. It became more electrified and humming sounded through the main hall. From a hidden vantage point in the planetarium the two watched as Phantom, weighed down with what looked like bags full of blankets, food, and other supplies, going from room to room with less bags each time. By the end he only had a large first aid bag and the food. His humming vibrated throughout the lair, getting louder and louder. He made his last stop into the kitchen.

  


“Why is the kitchen wrecked?” Phantom came back into view.

  


Now that he was up close, they could get a better look at the ghost that trapped them. His appearance was more ghostly than their last encounter and bits of ice seem to be forming on his chest. Plasmius, who had already started slowly standing when the humming was first heard, spoke with arrogance in stark contrast to how he was holding his body. The movements were careful and slow, the same way you would approach an unfriendly animal.

  


“You can’t expect to keep us in here, boy. We’re, well at least I am, going to keep trying to find a way free of your lair,” Plasmius made a show of inspecting his hand. From the angle Maddie had, she could tell Plasmius was looking over it and carefully regarding Phantom. “You know someone could get very hurt in one of these attempts. That would be a shame, wouldn’t it? In fact, I’d say we’re all much more likely to get hurt in our attempts to escape than we’d ever would be outside of all this.”

  


“Is,” Phantom’s face flashed between confusion and fury. “Is that a threat?”

  


“No, no threat,” a quick look of panic crossed Plasmius’ face. “I’m stating facts. Besides with all the ghost weapons you have here, they’re just as likely to hurt me. But there are consequences to keeping us in here. Someone will get hurt, just a matter of time really.”

  


“That sounds like a threat! Have you three been fighting with each other while I was gone?!” the air around Phantom started dropping in temperature.

  


The reaction in Plasmius was instant, tensing up with a look of pure dread. Unconsciously, he started to step back, leaning away from Phantom. Phantom was on top of Plasmius in an instant, hands grabbing at his shirt. Edges of the lair started to contort and sharpen, the erie building feeling unwelcoming and dangerous.

  


“Daniel, I am not threatening anyone. I promise. And we didn’t fight,” Plasmius said slowly, holding up his hands.

  


“But you are!” Phantom sounded distressed, his voice started to gain a static.

  


Ice from Phantom’s hands crept over Plasmius’ chest. He sucked in a pained breath, some of the ice starting to dig into his skin. Ectoplasm seeped into the shirt's cloth. The theater chairs directly around them lengthened and pulled inward toward the two, gaining points and starting to ice over.

  


“I won’t lay a finger on anyone, Daniel. No one is in danger here, right?” Plasmius looked over to Jack and Maddie.   
  
Sensing the tension, both nodded quickly. This didn’t seem to help much, the walls cracking and pulling inward.

  


“I want you guys to be comfortable in here, don’t make me take that away,” Phantom’s voice took a dangerous edge.

  


Plasmius let out a pained gasp and Phantom’s head shot down to see one of the now jagged chairs piercing into the older ghost’s stomach. The shift in atmosphere was instant. Everything creaked as it went back into place. Phantom laid Plasmius on one of the theater chairs, fretting over the ectoplasm leaving the wound.

  


“Y̵̖ő̸̩ú̴̯'̴͓͆r̴͓͘e̵̟͊ ̶͎̈h̶̤͆u̷̬͐r̴̯̀ẗ̵̞́,̵̱͝ ̶̭̈́y̵͒ͅo̸͙̐u̴͈'̵̦̃r̴̡̈́ẽ̸̡ ̴̻̎h̶̤̆u̴̱̒ṛ̷̚t̶̫͋,̴̯̿'' Phantom put presure on the area before flying toward the hallway. He stalled in front of the two ghost hunters and the ice on his chest flared out more. “ ̴̳͂O̶̗̕ĥ̸̤ ̸̳̈n̴͎̎ō̶̢ ̴̤͑y̵̟̕ǒ̷̝ṵ̷̅ ̶͚̏t̷̞̕w̴͓̄o̵̤͝ ̵̭̚ȁ̵̬r̷̮͛e̷̻͒ ̷͈̽h̶͓́ṷ̸͒r̶̝̅t̴͍̓ ̶͙̉ẗ̴̥́ỏ̶͚o̴̪͌!̶̆͜ ̸͓̇I̶̠̒'̶͈̂m̷͔͂ ̶̖̄s̷̟̓o̶͙͒r̸̮͋ȓ̷̬y̵̹̌ ̴̱͌Í̵̡'̶͔͆ḿ̴̩ ̸͖͝s̷̙͘o̵̲͠r̶̙͝ŕ̵̘ý̷̭.”

  


Barely understanding what the ghost was saying, Maddie lifted her hand to her cheek where the ghost was staring. It hurt and her glove came back with blood on it. A look to her husband confirmed that he got hit by the cracking walls as well, small cuts on his face and nicks in the fabric of his hazmat suit. The air around the unstable ghost lowered and the glow on his chest took over more of the area, frost and ice claiming more ground. As he rushed off in the direction of the kitchen, the walls in his wake frosted over. Maddie fumbled and grabbed at Jack’s hand for comfort. His shaky hand squeezed back.

  


Their captor came back and Maddie jerked backwards, hitting the wall in surprise when icy hands made contact with her face. Phantom looked distraught, first aid kit in hand. Jack recovered fastest.

  


“W-we can take care of ourselves. Your, um, friend looks like he needs the help more,” Jack pulled his wife close to his side, caging her protectively.

  


After what looked like a quick contemplation and acid green eyes inspecting their injuries, Phantom handed Jack and Maddie the kit. He darted off and back with another one, going to Plasmius. The injured ghost scrambled away from Phantom, snatching the kit from him.   
  
“It's not that deep,” his refusal looked a lot more like he was trying to avoid contact than him actually not needing help.

  


“I don’t feel comfortable letting you have free reign in my lair anymore,” Phantom muttered.

  


“What?” Plasmius’ eyes went wide.

  


The chair the ghost was sitting in folded around him, keeping him in place as it moved across the floor. A door to a small room the size of a broom closet opened and Plasmius was dumped unceremoniously inside. Plasmius scrambled, wincing through the pain, trying to get to the door before it closed. It was shut in his face and a loud thump sounded.   
  
“Daniel, Daniel let me out of here.” the ghost pounded vainly on the door.

  


Phantom merely smiled and floated back out of the lair. The room was back to the empty memory of space that no longer existed. Melting ice dripping around Jack and Maddie was the only indication that something had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vlad was put in timeout.


End file.
